


Meet Me Under the Stars (Klance version)

by capt_ann



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is a professor at the academy because I was too lazy to change that-, M/M, Stargazing, all that cool jazz, human keith, i literally made a rip off of my own story, i swear its my friends fault, mermaid lance, thats cool right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_ann/pseuds/capt_ann
Summary: A story about a merman and a human, how they met and came to be as they are.---lmao you guys I literally have a Shance version of this posted, if that's more of your jam.





	Meet Me Under the Stars (Klance version)

**Author's Note:**

> But Ann, why would you post the exact same story with just one character changed?
> 
> Very good hypothetical question, it's my friend's fault.  
> She wanted to read the Klance version so I.  
> Pat if you're out there-
> 
> -
> 
> both versions are scrappy so idk what to tell you guys.

  Growing up, Lance was taught to stay away from Sirens areas, as the humans up above them often associated the Mermaids and Sirens as one. That would not have been too much of a problem, however, due to the Sirens aggressive ways, the Humans often attacked the Mermaids if any were to be near the Sirens areas. Lance could understand that in some odd way, after all, if there was the threat of being lured and then drowned to your death, would you not want to prevent that, too? So just like his Mamá and Papa taught him, he stayed away from those particular places.

 

  Until one starry night, that is. Now, Lance did not think of himself as the most self sacrificing Mer there was out there, but at times even he had to admit that he got himself into life-threatening situations to help someone else. He was not the most fond of humans, but he would argue that the he only reason he rushed forward to help that day was because he despised Sirens. They were pretty, yes, and even Lance was almost entranced into their spell- but that wasn’t the point. They were pretty, but they were just as vicious. He had never witnessed any Sirens drown their victim in person, and after he almost did, he realised he was right to never want to.

 

  Humans did not often visit the waters after dawn, no matter how beautiful the sky and stars looked near the dock, because they were well aware of the creatures that dwelled there and how it would worsen during the evening, so honestly, Lance had no idea what that human was doing that night. Lance watched the human paddle out of the dock, deeper into the water with a frown on his face- and no, Lance wasn’t stalking, he was just . . . observing from afar. Alright, maybe it was a little like stalking, but no one could blame him, when was the last time he saw a human? Especially one as beautiful.

 

  One second the human still had that very concentrated face as he paddled further into the water, and the next his face transformed into a much more content expression. Lance was confused, he did not know how one could just jump from one emotion to another so fast. Till he followed the humans gaze to a Siren up on a rock, singing.

 

  At first, Lance was not sure about what he should do, he heard lots of stories about Sirens, about humans, and what happened when those two met. So he knew that all he had to do was swim away from the scene. Kind of harsh, yes, but if a Siren managed to scratch a Mer in a very vital place? That could mean death. Still selfish, but Mers were not the most selfless creatures out there. Especially not when it involved death.

 

  When he saw the Siren reach a hand out towards the man, something took over Lance and suddenly he was swimming as fast as possible towards the pair. Everything went by in a flash, Lance grabbing the human away from the Sirens hand, the Siren hissing at him and trying to claw him -managing to get a few good scratches on his arm, making Lance hiss back, before scampering away as quickly as his tail would allow him, holding the human in tow.

 

  A while later, Lance made it back to the shore -a little further than the dock, more towards the beach-, pushing the now unconscious humans body higher higher up to place upon the soft cool sand. All Lance could do was look at the humans face for three seconds before he passed out.

 

**——**

 

  When Lance awoke, he felt a sharp sting against his right hand. Bolting up makes his head spin a little before his eyes finally uncross themselves and he sees the human in front of him. By the looks of it, he was probably the reason that Lance felt the sting, as he was holding a white cloth to the back of Lances hand.

 

  The man smiles at him, saying the most cliché words Lance had ever heard of. “Oh. You’re awake.” Lance doesn’t say anything back, just snatches his hand back with narrowed eyes. The human frowns slightly. “Right … I heard some mermaids don’t talk. Well, that’s okay, I just wanted to thank you for saving my life.”

 

  Lance rolls his eyes and huffs. “Don’t think your human myths are even slightly accurate to us. We can talk.”

 

  “Well the myths also state that mermaids have a lot of sass in them, so clearly they aren’t completely wrong.” He replies with a smile. “I’m Keith Kogane, by the way.”

 

  “And I don’t care.” Lance says, getting ready to dive back into the water before realising that he’s actually quite a bit away from it. It’s right there, really, but he would have to crawl most of the way to actually get in, and he would definitely not be doing that in front of some human stranger.

 

  Keith crosses his legs to sit more comfortably as he observes Lance. “I brought you closer to shore so that I could tend to your wounds better. Or else the sand would have gotten in.” He supplies at Lance’s slight distress.

 

  “You- you are aware that I’m a Mer, right? And that ocean water is better for our wounds.” Lance inquires, moving his tail closer to his body.

 

  The human man blinks a few times before looking at Lance, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. “I . . . may have forgotten that ocean water is good for you.” That makes Lance, despite himself, let out a small laugh, and that was the beginning of it all.

  
  


**——**

 

  For the following months, Keith either visited him everyday or once in two days, and for some reason unbeknownst to him, Lance always found himself anticipating his arrival, always swimming up to the big rock, a place where they both could stay without harm for either.

 

  “You never did tell me why you saved me from the Siren that night.” Keith brings up one day, with Lance sitting atop the highest part of the rock, and Keith at the end, his legs dipped into the water.

 

  Another reason Lance anticipated his meets with Keith was to see the various things Keith would wear. Underwater, they didn’t really wear clothes, just the occasional jewellery, but looking at the different things humans would wear fascinated him. Today, Keith was wearing a tight black shirt and dark jeans, which he had rolled up.

 

  The rock was quite a way from the dock, so every time Keith met up with Lance, he had to get into the water, and it made his clothes cling to him (Not that Lance was complaining). The fact that Keith was willing to do that everyday to see Lance, getting himself and his beautiful clothes wet, meant something to Lance. He knew that he wouldn’t crawl to the dry beach for any human.

 

  Lance turns to face Keith properly. “Well, you have never asked me, either.” He replies, shrugging.

 

  “I’m asking now.” Keith points out, smiling. Over the few month's Lance learned more about Keith and the human world, as Keith learned about Lance and actual facts upon mers instead of the ‘myths’ as Lance called them.

 

  Keith mentioned he was a professor at an academy, so of course Lance should have seen that response coming. He knew Lance pretended to hate it when he was being a smartass. Rolling his eyes, Lance moves closer to the edge of the rock so he could dip his tail into the water, too. “Well, I don’t really know why I saved you. It was more of a subconscious act, really. I didn’t even realise I was dragging you away till I got scratched.”

 

  Keith nods, looking into the water. “I know that Mermaids don’t . . . even go near Sirens, since, well . . . you know, you all care about yourselves a lot. So just- it meant a lot to know you saved me. Thank you.”

 

  Lance blushed and looked at the clear water, too. “Yeah whatever-,” He mumbled. Which was odd, really, it was a known fact that mermaids took pride in whatever they did. And you bet that you had to make sure they knew you appreciated it whenever they did something for you, because it wasn’t an act that was very common amongst them. “Besides. Why were you there so late? I’m pretty sure all humans know of the threats for them at night in the water.”

 

  “Oh, right.” Keith sighs, sounding dejected, making Lance look at him again. “I lost someone that night. I’m not sure why I did it. My head was really clouded. But hey,” Keith smiles at him after a pause. “you saved me. I’m glad for that.”

 

  “I am, too.”

 

**——**

 

  It was no surprise when the two finally confessed. They didn’t tell everyone about their encounters, only people they trusted with all their hearts, but if you asked them, they would have told you it was bound to happen sooner or later. Both of them seemed to be dancing around each other for a year and a half already, even with the occasional teasing about the other liking them.

 

  “Careful there, it might sound like you like me.” Lance teased him one day after Keith was telling him about how he wished Lance could be around out of the waters, as well.

 

  “Doesn’t exactly sound like you don’t, either.” Keith pointed out, pushing the boundaries further than how they usually would.

 

  Lance smiled, rolling his eyes. “Well we’re not talking about me.”

 

  “We are now.” Keith said with a light chuckle. 

 

  The two boys left it at that, Lance changed the topic and Keith let him. The sooner Keith arrived to talk, the longer they would have, since Keith leaves before the sun sets properly. He did spend a few sunsets with Lance, but it could still be dangerous, and Lance wasn’t taking any chances. When the sun almost dipped into the horizon, he finally said that he better get going, and that he would see Lance tomorrow.

 

  Before he jumps into the water again, he turns back to face the Mer. “Maybe I do like you.”

 

  “Yeah?” Lance asks, with a smile on his face, leaning back on his palms behind him. 

 

  “Yeah.” Keith affirms.

 

  “Maybe I like you too, then.” Lance supplies, and the both saw the twinkles in each others eyes. If he wanted, Lance could have followed Keith up to shore, he was a faster swimmer, anyway, but he just watched the man go.

 

**——**

 

   It was a week later when Keith finally asked. Lance was making a flower crown out of the flowers Keith had gotten him again. “Hey, guess what?” Keith asks, making Lance hum in question. “I’m crazy about you.”

 

  That makes Lance smile, but he doesn’t lift his head just yet. “Yeah? Well, I’ve been crazy about you for a while, already, so.”

 

  “Guess what else, then?”

 

  “What?”

 

  “I think you’re amazing. Breathtaking. And not just because you’re an actual mermaid, and nor because you saved my life. But because talking to you makes me happy and I think about you a lot.” Keith continues as if he isn’t making Lance’s stomach jump about.

 

  “You know this isn’t fair,” Lance informs, looking up to narrow his eyes at Keith. “I save your life and here you are trying to kill me now.”

 

  “I would never try to kill you.” Keith countered. “You’re pretty damn special. More than that, actually . . . in fact, I’d really like to be yours. So I’ll ask you one more time, Guess what?”

 

  “Yes?”

 

  “I’d really really  _ really  _ love for you to be my boyfriend, so would you . . . go out with me?”

 

  “Yes, I would.” Lance nods, firmly, picking up the crown he made to place it on top of Keith’s head before looking him in the eyes. They were both composed for a solid five seconds before blooming to blushes so bright that Lance had to put his hands over his face, as Keith looked down with a smile, scratching the back of his neck. “Gosh, I can’t believe how I’m not visibly freaking out right now. My insides melted.”

 

  “I might really want to kiss you right now.” Keith admits as soon as Lance looks up. The Mer lets out a gasp and pushes his face to the side. “Not so fast, you human boy. You’re only getting a boyfriend today, not a kiss, too.”

 

  “I know. I don’t mind not getting to kiss you as long as I do have you.” He says, with that goofy smile of his that Lance loved so much. Lance knew that he could fall in love with every bit of Keith, and he couldn’t wait to.

 

**——**

 

  A month and few weeks had passed, the couple got even closer, met some of each other’s friends, too. Keith’s friends were still in shock that Keith managed to land an actual mermaid who looked so breathtaking, and Lances friends in turn teased him about going for possibly the hottest man in the land.

 

  There was no denying their closeness and connection, although they couldn’t tell everyone in their lives because of the separation of the two creatures. “It doesn’t matter,” Lance assures one day, placing his head on top of Keith’s shoulder. “Its none of their business who we’re with, and who we’re not. Besides, I don’t care about telling everyone, I’m in this for you.”

 

  Those words did come out of Lance’s mouth, but it seemed that he was the most nervous out of the two, about their relationship. So when he was spoken to about it by a stranger, he might have lost his head a little bit. Imps were magnificent creatures, however, they could be very dangerous to one's mental health. They were small creatures who usually played harmless pranks, but they were naïve and sometimes didn’t realise when they took it too far.

 

  Lance was on top of their rock one night, humming to himself, when one hopped on and started to talk to him. At first, Lance paid no attention to it, until it started talking about his relationship with Keith and how it wasn’t right, or how Lance would mess up. It got unbearable able when the Imp told him that it would be better off if he just stopped toying with Keith to lead him to a dead end where they didn’t end up together, and Lance snapped at the Imp so hard that his fins stood out and his eyes glowed. Perhaps it was the glowing eyes, but after that the Imp ran away, and Lance didn’t see him again.

 

  After that encounter, Lance had been feeling a lot more shaken up and insecure about his relationship with Keith. What if the Imp was right? What if they really weren’t meant to be together? After all, he had never heard of a Mermaid and a Human relationship that had actually lasted in which the two were happy. There were always complications and things that the two could not or would not want to handle. Pushing those aside, Lance couldn’t say that he was the best partner, anyway, how much could he provide to Keith, anyway. He felt as though maybe leaving would be good for Keith, because damn if he didn’t deserve way better.

 

  Most of those thoughts about how they may not last, or how they might be doing the wrong thing usually disappeared when Keith was there by his side. Somehow, the humans presence calmed the merman, and made him think that it didn’t matter, as he mentioned before, about what the others thought. 

 

  Keith had, of course, noticed the change in Lance’s behaviour, and asked him if he was okay. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” He asked Lance, looking at him as the other boy was looking into the water, watching as the fish swam by.

 

  “I know.” Lance sighed, tiredly. Keith, God bless his soul, let Lance get away with it that time. However, he got even more worried about it as the third day passed and it seemed that Lance was still not back to himself. The third day Keith shook his head and told Lance that he wanted to meet again that  _ night _ , which, of course, worried Lance in turn. Keith in the water at nighttime, again?

 

  The man just took his hands and made the Mer look into his eyes. “I’ve always wanted to spend the night with you, share the stars I see. Just let me do it this once. I won’t get too near the water till I see you, I promise.”

 

  After a light argument, Lance agreed to it, making many conditions, to eliminate any way that the other could get hurt. That night, Lance waited by the shallow water anxiously, and when Keith’s head finally popped up, he rose slight so the man could see him. Unlike his usual way of making it to the rock, Lance insisted that Keith hold his hand and be guided back, and turns out they make it to the rock way faster that way. 

 

  “You are wild.” Lance shook his head at Keith, a light frown upon his face.

 

  “Only for you,” He teased back with a wink. “Besides, don’t worry yourself too much, you end up looking like a grandpa. I’m fine.”

 

  “You know I could be a thousand years old, right?” Lance countered, sitting comfortably, ushering Keith over so he could place his head on Lance’s lap.

 

  “Then you would have already told me,” Keith hummed as he put his head down where Lance gestured for him to. He already knew that Lance was barely even one-hundred and nineteen yet. It was a little hard to grasp at first, but watching silly animated movies as a kid got him through. “This is exactly like the night we met, huh?” He says, looking up. 

 

  “Except there aren’t Sirens out here to kill you this time.” Lance offers, smiling down at him before looking up, as well, carding his fingers through his boyfriends hair.

 

  Keith laughed softly, relaxing more under Lance’s touch.  “Well, I’m sure even if there were my badass merman boyfriend could just make them scurry away.”

 

  “My boyfriend has muscles big enough to defend himself, too, so I wouldn’t worry too much about it.” He shrugs, following the different constellations which Keith told him about the first day they met, and more which Keith described during the daytime. The man was a big space nerd, so really, it wasn’t any surprise when he told Lance about the many many constellations and planets. “Point out the constellations to me, again?” Lance requested.

 

  Thankfully, a good couple of hours had passed and there were no threats to either of them so far. It made Lance think that stargazing might have been a good idea, after all. Which Keith coincidentally then voiced out loud, making Lance laugh and agree.

 

 “Tell me about the academy, then.” Lance says, suddenly, having just finished up explaining all the things that were going on down below in the water. Another thing he loved was the fact that Keith could be like his best friend, he could tell him anything, whether it was just about the two of them, or just about him, or even if it was something that was just happening around Lance in the water. He loved how Keith would be willing to listen to anything and everything.

 

  “It’s actually kind of boring, right now.” Keith replies, taking Lance’s free hand to assess it while speaking. “I’ve been teaching the kids ‘All’s Fair in Love and War’, and most of them either refuse to read, or they complain about the fact that they don’t understand the story, but don’t even listen when I explain it.”

 

  “Maybe they don’t listen because they’re too busy admiring you.” Lance teased lightly, placing a kiss to the top of Keith’s forehead.

 

  “I think you’re the only one capable of getting distracted from me because OF me.” Keith laughed, making Lance narrow his eyes at him. “Alright, alright, maybe not.” He admitted. “But I highly doubt that  _ all _ those students are not listening because of that.”

 

  “Well, if I were your student, that would definitely be my reason for getting distracted. But maybe I’d work extra hard just to impress you, you know?” The Mer chuckled.

 

  “Don’t talk about being my student, Lance,” Keith shook his head, despite the smile on his face. He got up and sat cross legged, facing Lance.

 

  “Alright, alright, I’m sorry,  _ Keith _ .” Lance said, playfully rolling his eyes.

 

  Keith took a pause, just looking at Lance’s face and admiring who he really did get to call his. “I love you.” He says, so earnestly that Lance feared he might explode.

 

  He supposed that he had loved Keith for a while already, whether he admitted it out loud or not, but Keith finally saying it, and before him, made him feel flustered, and he turned his face away as an attempt to hide it after saying, “I love you, too.”

 

  However, because they both just couldn’t live without trying to express more for the other, Keith added, “I love you, more.”

 

  “Well, I love you most.” Lance huffed, moving back to look Keith in the eyes.

 

  “That’s not fair!” Keith protested, unwilling to accept his defeat, as always.

 

  “Yes, it is. All’s fair in love and war.” Lance grinned.

 

  That made Keith laugh. “I can tell you haven’t read the book, either.”

 

  “Maybe you’ll have to read it to me, one day, then.” Lance said, moving closer so that he could lean his back against Keith’s chest, and put his head on the man's shoulder. “ _ Stargazing really was a good idea.” _

 

 Keith smiles, placing a kiss to Lance’s hair. “Any idea involving spending time with you is a good idea.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, my dudes, all of you are rad.


End file.
